Behind The Mask
by Ficwriter93
Summary: Who is Oliver Queen when he's not wearing the hood? These short stories are my way of trying to answer that question. Rated T for the usual reasons. I hope you all enjoy!


**A/N- Hello all, I haven't been writing as much lately so it feels good to finally be putting something up. I was reading a collection of drabbles by another author on this site (Starrnobella, go check out their work it's great stuff!) and was inspired to do something similar. This first one diverts from the show's direction in a few small areas but nothing drastic. I'm not really putting any rules on these as they're just for fun. Ever wondered what Oliver's singing voice is like? Well, unfortunately, you won't actually be able to hear it but you can imagine it as you're reading! I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Decompress**

* * *

 **(S.T.A.R. Labs 2018)**

Another mission complete and another visit to central city concluded, it was time to go home. That's what Oliver had thought anyway as he packed his green leathers into his duffle bag and zipped it shut, he threw the bag over his shoulder and left the guest quarters at S.T.A.R. Labs. Oliver entered the command center moments later and was immediately sacked by a familiar form. Felicity threw herself at her husband and squeezed so tight, Oliver thought he might burst.

"Can we go, can we go? Please please _please_!"

"Go where?" Oliver chuckled as he pried himself out of Felicity's grasp, he tilted his head down to look her in the eyes.

"Up bup bup bup bup!" Felicity pressed a finger to Oliver's lips to silence him. "Don't ask, just say yes."

"There's a karaoke night going on at Jitters!" William chimed in, can we check it out, dad?" They both gave Oliver pouty faces.

Oliver let out a sigh, "I don't know guys, we just spent three days taking out a ton of bad guys and my back is killing me. I don't really fee-"

"I'm sure I've got a back brace or a cold compress laying around that can fix that right up!" Caitlyn chirped as she, Iris and Barry exited the medical suite. "Gimme one sec."

"Perfect!" Felicity exclaimed. "Now let's go have some fun!"

"Felicity I-"

"Oliver…" Felicity cut him off. "We have been kicking butt and taking names non stop for who knows how long and as much as I love how we 'spend our nights,' I need a break." Felicity rested her hands on Oliver's chest. "I need a break, you need a break, we _all_ _need a break_." Felicity poked Oliver's chest to emphasize each word.

"Come on dad, it'll be fun. We can head home right after."

"Yeah come on Oliver live a little," Barry interjected. "Besides if you're going to publicly humiliate yourself, there's no better way to do it than surrounded by friends."

Oliver sighed and looked around at each expectant face, he knew he'd been defeated. "Fine."

"Yes!" Felicity clapped her hands and pressed her lips to Oliver's cheek. "My man's gonna sing for me!"

"Hold on now don't get carried away," Oliver protested.

"Oh it's gonna happen, just you wait!" Felicity argued.

"I'll warm the van up!" Barry exclaimed and dashed out of the room.

"Babe wait for me!" Iris called after him and sighed. "Too bad we cant all be speedsters."

"Ah, here we are!" Caitlyn emerged from the med bay with the back brace in hand, she tossed it to Felicity and followed Iris to the elevator.

Felicity gestured to Oliver to turn around, he reluctantly complied and lifted his shirt. Felicity took a moment to admire her husband's chiseled physique before wrapping the brace around him and securing The Velcro. "There, that feel any better?" Felicity sighed contently and ran a hand down Oliver's spine.

"Yeah, a bit." Oliver reached back, grabbed Felicity's arms and wrapped them around his waist. "I think you would make a much better brace though."

Felicity chuckled and pulled Oliver closer, "…I love you."

"I love you."

"…You guys do know I'm still in the room, right?" A voice suddenly rang out.

"Frack!" Felicity almost jumped out of her skin. "William, you're like a ninja!"

William looked up from his phone and smirked.

"Sorry, buddy." Oliver turned to better face them both, "Hop up and we'll head downstairs." William pocketed his phone and complied.

"You've been passing your silent hunter skills down to our son again, havn't you?" Felicity jokingly accused and glared up at Oliver. "It's bad enough we've got one super sleuth in this family, I don't need both of you sneaking around trying to surprise me."

Oliver pressed his lips to Felicity's forehead in response, he wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around William's shoulder. The three of them walked to the elevator together.

* * *

 **(Jitters later that evening)**

Oliver cheered as a huge grin stretched across his face, watching the woman he loved and his amazing son belt out Queen's "We Will Rock You" and "We Are the Champions" was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen. Plus, Oliver had to admit that the way Felicity swung her hair around when she really got into the music was incredibly sexy. Finally the last words were sung and the last notes faded out, William and Felicity busted out laughing and embraced. The entire place erupted in cheers and applause.

Although he'd initially been reluctant to go out, Oliver did have to admit that it had been a great night. Everyone had taken their turn in the spotlight. Barry performed a beautiful rendition of "Runnin Home to You" by Pasek and Paul that he dedicated to Iris and Caitlyn's husband Ronnie made it just in time to sing Sonny and Cher's "I got You Babe" with her. In Oliver's mind though, Felicity had stolen the entire night by crushing a solo performance of "Sunday Morning" by Maroon 5 after rocking out with William. _"How did I get so lucky?"_ Oliver asked himself.

As the applause died down Felicity leaned over and whispered something in William's ear, the boy's face lit up in response and his eyes turned to his father. Oliver sighed, he knew he was in trouble. William hopped off the small makeshift stage and walked over, "Ok dad, your turn!"

"…I don't know buddy, I think It's better if I just watch." Oliver's eyes drifted from William to Felicity, who was still on stage pointing and coaxing him to join her.

"I don't think you have a choice," William chuckled.

"...You might be right about that."Oliver smiled and shook his head, he pushed himself up from his chair.

"I'll keep it warm for you!" William exclaimed and plopped himself down.

Oliver laughed and slowly made his way on stage, he hadn't been lying about his back pain earlier. As if she'd read his mind, Felicity quickly grabbed a chair and placed it at her side, Oliver loved how well she knew him. Once Oliver was seated on stage, Felicity placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed her lips to his cheek as they scrolled through the song list together. After a few pages of searching one finally caught Oliver's eye, Felicity smiled when she read the title and whispered, "Good choice." A countdown from ten began and Felicity turned to walk off stage but Oliver caught her by the arm before she could. Felicity squealed with delight as Oliver drew her into his lap and held her tight.

"You're not going anywhere," he growled affectionately.

"Never…I'm glue baby," Felicity replied. The two stared deep into each other as the countdown ended and the music began. Oliver rose the mic to his lips and waited for his cue.

"Wise men say only fools rush in, but I can't help

Falling in love with you…"

"Elvis!" Barry exclaimed. "Classy move Oliver!"

"Mmm…just makes him that much sexier…" Iris's absent-minded statement earned her an unamused look from Barry. "Oh come on he's got nothing on you, babe, you know that!" She pleaded as the music continued.

"Shall I stay, would it be a sin?

If I can't help falling in love with you?"

Felicity swayed softly in Oliver's lap as he sang, she couldn't help but run her fingers through his hair and across his jaw.

"Like a river flows surely to the sea,

Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be."

"Oh, that's so romantic!" Caitlyn swooned as she watched the pair.

"Oliver's got good taste, " Ronnie concurred. It seemed everyone else in attendance agreed, many onlookers swayed along to the music. Some stared lovingly into their partner's eyes while others sang along, one elder couple even rose from their seats and began to dance. It was a beautiful sight. Felicity pressed another kiss to Oliver's cheek as he neared the end of the song.

"Take my hand, take my whole life too.

For I can't help falling in love with you.

No I can't help,"

(Oliver touched his head to Felicity's)

"Falling in love, with you…"

Felicity grinned and captured Oliver's lips with her own, a loving kiss was all her husband needed to know that she'd loved his performance. "I love you, "Felicity whispered.

"Not nearly as much as I love you," Oliver replied.

The entire place applauded, but it took a huge "Whoo!" from Iris to tear the couple's eyes away from each other. William soon followed and ran up on stage to embrace them both.

"That was awesome!"

"Thanks, bud." Oliver chuckled.

"That was _totally_ awesome!" Felicity leaned down and lowered her voice so that only Oliver could hear. "You'd better hope your back feels better by the time we get home cause baby, you are _so_ gettin some tonight!"

Oliver's eyes widened and he quirked an eyebrow, Felicity winked in response. Oliver looked out at all of his friends, everyone was having such a great time and it made him happy to see all of their smiling faces. It was moments like these that made him realize that there was a time and place for the serious and vigilant side of Oliver Queen, a time and place for "The Green Arrow" However there were also times when he could set that life aside and enjoy living a different life, a life Where he could relax and focus on his loved ones. A life where he could turn "The Green Arrow" off for a while.

* * *

 **Song credits-**

 **. We Will Rock You/ We Are the Chmpions- Queen**

 **. Runnin Home to You- Pasek and Paul**

 **. I Got You Babe- Sonny and Cher**

 **. Sunday Morning- Maroon 5**

 **. Can't Help Falling In Love- Elvis Presley**


End file.
